1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a switch having at least one power switching pole comprising a contact bridge cooperating with fixed contacts and maneuverable by the mobile parts of a solenoid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The various switches (contactors, contactor/circuit-breakers, protection relays) have the arrangement defined above. The power switching poles each comprise two fixed contacts connected to connecting terminals and a mobile contact bridge which forms a bridge between the fixed contacts in the closed position. Each contact bridge is mounted on a contact-holder.
Contactor/circuit-breakers use the same power poles for the circuit-breaker, contactor and thermal overload relay functions. Each contact bridge can be operated by a solenoid (contactor function), by a striker (short-circuit protection), by a thermal and/or magnetic protection module (protection against overload, phase imbalance and overcurrent) operating on the tripping mechanism.
In some contactor/circuit-breakers the contacts of each power switching pole are accommodated in an insulative cartridge providing insulation between the poles and forming the interrupter chamber. Each contact-holder moves in translation and is spring-loaded by a compression spring bearing against the back of the cartridge and urging the contacts towards their closed position. The tripping mechanism and the solenoid are mechanically independent of the contact-holder and actuate it separately. To keep the contacts open, the solenoid or the striker mechanism must overcome the force of the compression spring.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a switch in which the contact bridge rotates and is operated by the solenoid. The pole pressure springs operating on the mobile contacts are on the mobile contact-holder. The use of rotating contact bridges achieves faster switching. Because there is no compression spring bearing against the bottom of the cartridge, the switches can have high ratings and advantageous drive systems. The cartridges can be replaced easily and without rewiring. The switching speed can be controlled with the present invention. The design of this switch can be adapted to various versions: contactors, contactor/circuit-breakers, isolators.